


Playtime

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, No Smut, Sexual Tension, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Ushijima couldn’t say he was uncomfortable. He was lying back on a plush bed with silk sheets and even had a pillow beneath his head. Having his wrists and ankles chained to the bed, however, did put quite a strain on his limbs.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	Playtime

Ushijima couldn’t say he was uncomfortable. He was lying back on a plush bed with silk sheets and even had a pillow beneath his head. Having his wrists and ankles chained to the bed, however, did put quite a strain on his limbs. That, in addition to the fact that he was completely naked in a pitch-black room, was enough to keep him constantly on edge. 

He shivered as a cool draft of air flowed over him, goosebumps fluttering across his skin. It was unnervingly quiet in the room, particularly since he knew that he wasn’t alone. There was no way of knowing how much time had passed since he’d been bound, and he was starting to wonder if perhaps his companion had left the room while he was unaware.

_ Clop…. Clop… Clop… _

Ushijima’s breath hitched at the sound, heels clicking against the hard floor at a leisurely pace. It was moving around the bed and slowly other noises joined the staccato beat. The light flick of leather against a palm. The growl of latex shifting against flexed muscle. But no voice… not yet.

Ushijima’s heartbeat fell in sync with the footsteps, his pulse thrumming hard against his skin. When the person finally stopped somewhere behind the headboard, another shudder of apprehension flowed through his body. It was not often that he was uneasy about anything; it was just in his nature. But he had never been rendered so helpless and despite the room being cool, sweat was dripping down his skin.

“Restless?” 

Ushijima stiffened at the voice. It was familiar, but there was a dangerous edge to its tone. Vindictive and amused; a definite recipe for impending disaster.

As his captor clicked his tongue several times, Ushijima felt the stroke of leather against his stomach. The touch was feather-light, and it trailed all the way up until it settled underneath his chin, tipping his head back.

“I told you to be… _patient_!”

Something whistled in the air and Ushijima felt a sharp sting against his stomach. He hissed but kept his jaw clenched. It was the first infliction of pain and he wasn’t about to cave yet. 

The man behind him hummed and stroked the crop over him again. This time as it trailed back up his chest, it strayed toward the side and brushed over his nipple. Ushijima squeezed his eyes shut and gulped. His captor seemed to know exactly how to touch him to elicit a reaction. It was extremely effective.

“Hmmm, you like that _Ushiwaka_?”

Ushijima pursed his lips. He did like it but if he said so, then it might stop. If he says no, there might be even more disastrous consequences.

“Speak up now! I can’t hear you,” his captor sang, flicking the crop back and forth. 

Ushijima’s breath shuddered through his nose, trying to contain his whimpers. He had no idea what kind of visibility his captor had but he was fully erect, his cock standing up vulnerable with nothing to protect it from the man’s whims. Delighted chuckles tickled his ears and the crop finally stopped, giving him a chance to relax… for now. 

“_I’m_ enjoying this immensely. Particularly with you not knowing what’s going to come next.”

Somehow, his voice was floating away and yet Ushijima couldn’t hear his footsteps like before.

“However,” he continued, and Ushijima turned his face in that general direction, “I want to see your face, Ushiwaka! I want to see your pleasure written all over you... just before I take it away with the pain you deserve.”

With a click, a spotlight pointed straight at his face flickered on, blinding Ushijima. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, but even when he opened them again, he could only see spots. He blinked several times and bit by bit, his vision came back. It was still a little cloudy when the bed rocked like an inflatable raft on an ocean wave and when he looked up, his heart went crazy. 

Two thigh-high boots indented the mattress on either side of his chest, the shiny, black material harshly reflecting the light. Two muscled legs emerged above them, milky skin that Ushijima craved to sink his teeth into. The only thing covering the rest of the man’s body were thick black straps, pressing against his skin and fixed together only by a few large metal rings. 

A snicker brought Ushijima’s eyes up to the man’s face which was concealed beneath a simple mask with his brunette waves flowing artfully over it. “What do you think?”

“Yes,” Ushijima breathed, daring to glance over him again and licked his lips. “You’re exquisite.”

The man’s sneer slipped. His eyes narrowed from behind the mask and he twisted his lips in irritation. “Don’t you find me _terrifying_?”

Ushijima blinked, noting the tone in his voice indicating that he was missing something. “Oh. Yes, I am overcome with fear and wonder if I will make it out of this situation alive.”

Closing his eyes, the man exhaled through his teeth. When he finally opened them, his cold and maniacal demeanor was back in place. “Good! Because by the time I’m through with you, you’ll wish you were dead. My, my… what do we have here?”

Ushijima pursed his lips, his heart racing as the man leaned over his cock. He could feel his eyes roaming over it and his body trembled for him to touch it for real. The man’s smirk told Ushijima that he knew exactly what he wanted and because of that, he drew as close as he could to him without physically touching him. His breath ghosted over his sensitive skin, cooling the precum already slipping out. As his tongue ran over his lips, leaving them glistening and tempting, Ushijima moaned.

“Uh-oh, you’re such a naughty boy, Ushiwaka. Looks like I’m going to have to punish you.”

Ushijima whimpered as he stood up and resumed his previous position over his chest. Him leaving his cock alone was punishment enough but he was no fool. The worst was yet to come.

Tipping his chin up defiantly, he kept his face emotionless as he watched the man stroke the crop in his hand the way he should be stroking Ushijima instead.

“Do your worst, Oikawa.”

Oikawa threw his head back and cackled. “You recognized me through this get-up, huh? I didn’t think you’d figure it out.”

“Of course, I did. I would know you anywhere.”

“Would you?”

Before Ushijima could answer, Oikawa lifted his foot and dug his heel into his cheek. It didn’t take much pressure to shove his face to the side; the pain was sharp enough that he willingly complied. It was hard seeing Oikawa from that angle, but he heard him inhale, a preface to a monologue about how fucked Ushijima was most likely. But with only one foot on the bed, he teetered on the mattress and his heel slipped.

Ushijima hissed, his cheek burning from the heel scratching across it and from the warm trickle that followed, he could tell that it had broken the skin. Once Oikawa had regained his balance, he carefully dropped to his knees, still straddling Ushijima’s chest. His hands tenderly clasped his face and turned it as he looked over the wound, his chocolate eyes round and worried.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“I’m fine, it was just a scratch.”

“But you’re bleeding!”

“Tooru… I didn’t say the safe word.”

“But I— shiiiiit.”

With a growl, Oikawa hopped off the bed and stormed across the room, his heels clacking the entire way. He flipped on the bedroom light once he reached it and disappeared into the bathroom. Ushijima blinked, blinded for the second time that night and slipped his hands out of the flexible cuffs. 

His arms ached from being in the same position for so long but with a few flexes, they felt much better. Oikawa emerged quickly with their first aid kit, looking no less stunning in the bright light than he had in the dark. The straps wound around his body like a black spider web and his fingers itched to grab hold of them and move Oikawa wherever he wanted.

For the moment, however, he sat still like a good boy while Oikawa treated his cheek. The disinfectant hurt more than the scratch itself, but he wasn’t about to say anything, not while Oikawa still had his crop next to him. 

“Well, that was a flop.”

Ushijima focused on Oikawa’s face. Even through the mask, he could see his disappointment. That stung more than anything he’d endured all night. He gently pulled Oikawa’s hand away from his face, capturing his full attention.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“What? No! You were actually doing really great. I’m impressed you could remember so many lines. But then I had to go and break character like that.”

“We could get back into it if you’d like. The moment isn’t ruined.”

Oikawa wrinkled his nose, looking entirely too cute for his intimidating outfit. “Nah, it’s okay. To be honest, I wasn’t really feeling the whole sadistic thing. I _thought _I’d love it, finally putting you in your place.” He snickered and shoved Ushijima back on the pillow. In one graceful movement, he stretched out alongside him, propping his head on his fist. “But I really don’t like hurting you. That was a turn-off, which stinks because I really like this outfit!”

“I like it too. Even if we do not do this kind of play, you can still wear it.”

“It wouldn’t make sense to wear it otherwise.”

“We can figure out a way. Perhaps another type of roleplay… costume party?”

Oikawa laughed in his natural tone, softer than the harsh one he had done earlier when he had been playing his cruel role. “Wakatoshi, people don’t wear _this_ to a costume party.”

“I know for a fact that they have sexy outfits for Halloween. Tendou tried to get me to dress in a sexy lumberjack costume once until Semi put his foot down.”

“Mmm, I would love to see you in that. But while those kinds of costumes are skimpy, they’re not like this. This one’s purely for sex.”

“Perhaps you wear a different costume, and this is underneath, revealed when we sneak away from the ‘party’.”

Oikawa’s face lit up. For a few moments, he was quiet, tapping his finger against his lips as he considered it.

“That might actually work. Oh! I know it’s a stretch, but what about me being a prostitute and you’re the scummy CEO?”

“Tooru, you could be making breakfast in that outfit and I would be turned on. This whole time we haven’t been playing and I’m still hard just looking at you.”

Oikawa blinked and glanced down at Ushijima’s erection. His expression was one of shock and amusement as he looked from it to Ushijima’s face.

“You’re _still_ excited? I couldn’t even believe you were hard when I turned that light on.”

“I found the suspense gratifying.”

Oikawa grinned, the vile expression completing the whole villainous ensemble he had on. “Oh? I think I unlocked a kink for you, Wakatoshi. In fact, I’d say you’ve come up with the perfect solution to our issue.”

“I have?”

His answering chuckles sent a shiver down Ushijima’s spine, and he could feel his heart picking up tempo again as Oikawa crawled over his body. Although his hands were no longer bound, Ushijima didn’t dare touch him. It was excruciating to hold back, especially when Oikawa was taking such care to keep their bodies close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off his skin and still not make any physical contact. 

His cock was aching for some attention and he wasn’t certain how long he’d be able to hold out. Oikawa watched him closely, tilting his head and showing off the sensual curve of his neck. Every shift of his body caused the straps to press harder against his skin and Ushijima wasn’t sure if he wanted to pull them tighter or rip them off to give his body some relief. 

“Hmm, you really like to be teased, don’t you?”

Ushijima frowned. “I fell in love with you, Tooru. I would have thought that was a given.”

Oikawa cackled with glee and finally rewarded him with a stroke of his fingers through his sweaty hair. “I never thought of it like that. Well, I’ll have to remember that for next time we want to play. I can still tie you up and tease you to bits without actually hurting you. But for now,” he paused, straightening up and dragging his fingers down Ushijima’s chest as he did so, “I think I’ve let you wait long enough. Do what you want with me, big boy.”

Ushijima gulped, glancing down at the narrow space between Oikawa’s barely contained ass and his own twitching cock. “Seriously?”

“Deadly serious.”

“_Thank you_,” he sighed, the tension in his muscles already relaxing. He dug his fingers into the straps at Oikawa’s waist, relishing the bite of the material on one side and the warm skin on the other. “On your knees, bent over. I’ll handle the rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> HA HA, I couldn't help myself. I have so much to do but when a silly idea like this hits me, I've gotta get it out. I'm such a sucker for established relationship scenarios where they're just having fun.


End file.
